Abstract The 2020 Gordon Research Conference on Lymphatics will bring together leading international scientists and clinicians working across all aspects of lymphatic vessel biology to discuss the latest advances in this exciting and dynamic field. The meeting will feature cutting edge expertise in disciplines including developmental biology, genetics, physiology, immunology, metabolism, mechanotransduction and human disease. The lymphatic vasculature has garnered immense attention over the last decade, fueled by advances in our ability to recognize and manipulate lymphatic vessels, together with discoveries that have illuminated key roles for the lymphatic vasculature in human health and disease. Sometimes referred to as the ?third circulatory system?, the principal function of the lymphatic system in regulating interstitial fluid dynamics is of direct relevance to the missions of NHLBI. The NHLBI has historically provided support to this field with regard to this particular conference, as well as Workshops and focused Program Announcements. This meeting, which includes many speakers currently funded by the NHLBI, will serve as a forum to communicate the latest research advances in this field as well as providing the opportunity to build collaborative partnerships between scientists, clinicians, disciplines, industry and philanthropy.